tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
LossieX as "Cameron" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
13:07 LossieX 4a582441@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.249.71.0 has joined #joypop 13:07 <@TDIFan13> Hi, LossieX. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 13:08 You are most welcome 13:08 My name is LossieX 13:09 I am trying out for Chef Hatchet and Cameron 13:09 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cameron, and then you can audition for Chef Hatchet right after. 13:09 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 13:10 I didn't write an audition tape 13:10 <@TDIFan13> Okay, sure. 13:10 <@TDIFan13> You can post it to your userpage later then. 13:10 <@TDIFan13> Now I'm going to ask you three questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 13:11 I'm sure you're wondering why 13:11 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:11 I felt a little hurt is all 13:12 That's the simplest answer I can give you 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 13:12 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:12 Last time I worked so hard on my audition tape 13:12 My English teacher actually said it was the best one he ever read 13:12 So I was surprised to see my name not on the list 13:13 Of course I wasn't mad but I couldn't help crying 13:13 Later that week things turned around because I won an award 13:13 <@TDIFan13> That's great! 13:13 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 13:13 Ok, I am doing both Chef AND Cameron first and most importantly 13:14 <@TDIFan13> I understand that but this is going in alphabetical order. 13:14 <@TDIFan13> You need to answer the question because someone is going after you. 13:14 For Cameron I guess he will be the same 13:14 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 13:14 Dakota 13:15 Anne Maria 13:15 <@TDIFan13> Both? 13:15 One or the either 13:15 <@TDIFan13> Alright. 13:15 If Zoey is in this season I would be happy to have a relationship with her 13:16 <@TDIFan13> She isn't. 13:16 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 13:17 I must admit I feel slightly hurt 13:17 <@TDIFan13> ??? 13:17 <@TDIFan13> Why, Lossie? 13:17 Because you don't remember me TDI 13:17 I have spoken to you many many times before 13:18 <@TDIFan13> I definitely didn't forget you. 13:18 <@TDIFan13> But everyone is asked the same questions so you need to hurry. 13:18 I like to take my time to think about the answers 13:18 Is that so wrong? 13:19 I have never had an "issue" with anyone as a matter of fact 13:19 <@TDIFan13> Alright! 13:19 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Cameron. Your partner for this scene is Sky. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 13:19 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Sky13 13:20 Great job in the challenge today, Cameron! 13:20 I had no idea you could build a robot suit. 13:20 Must you be so dim Sky? 13:21 I built a robot suit when I won season 4 13:21 Well, this is season 2 so I don't know how that's possible! 13:21 You are not a threat to me intellectually 13:22 Cameron, I was congratulating you. 13:22 I don't want your sympathy 13:23 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 13:23 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Chef Hatchet, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions